There are numerous applications in which it is desired to accurately form patterns across surfaces. For instance, semiconductor processing frequently involves formation of patterns across various surfaces associated with a semiconductor substrate. Photolithography is currently commonly utilized for creating the tiny and highly-detailed patterns associated with semiconductor processing. However, the limits of photolithography are being reached as semiconductor circuitry becomes ever more highly integrated. It is therefore desired to develop new methods of patterning surfaces which can enable very small features to be reproducibly and accurately formed. Although the invention discussed herein was motivated, at least in part, by a desire to improve patterning during semiconductor processing, it is to be understood that the invention can also have applications beyond semiconductor processing.